The invention relates generally to plumbing apparatus such as showerheads and faucets. While the description will particularly emphasize a showerhead application used for bathing and intended to produce an aromatic effect, those skilled in the art will recognize that even a faucet may be equipped and/or constructed to dispense an aromatic substance. One embodiment of the apparatus in accordance with the present invention adds a pleasant scent and uses the shower head to dispense the fragrance.
The use of scented oils and waxes, gels, lotions, room air fresheners, soaps and shampoo's have gained in popularity and many of these products can be found in almost every household. One of the more pleasurable moments is relaxing and enjoying a good shower. Previous methods of enhancing this experience include introducing a scent in a shampoo or soap. However, one then ends up with only one convenient aroma. In recent years scent oils and gels have been added to the water within or leaving the conventional showerhead. A number of disadvantages occur with this method of adding a scent to the shower compartment. Concentrated oil or gel that is mixed directly with the water may irritate the user's eyes. In addition, most of the rather expensive scent oil and gels mix with the water and go directly down the drain.
Some prior art apparatus use an attachment device in the showerhead where a gel tablet is placed. The gel is squeezed by the supply water pressure to release the scent material from the gel capsule. In other methods scented oil is mixed in the water outside the showerhead. Scents are also accomplished by use of soaps and shampoos. The net result is the body is exposed to the direct scent oils in contact with the body.
Many conventional shower heads simply convey the inlet water stream into a desired spray pattern. Many water supply systems are supplied by well water. This water usually has a low level of dissolved oxygen in the water. Many rural well supplies have less than one part per million of dissolved oxygen in the water. The low level of dissolved oxygen results in less cleaning action and may have a foul smell. As a result, these shower heads utilize more water when showering because it takes longer to clean ones body than an air aspirating type showerhead. With less dissolved oxygen in the water, more water is used hence; more energy is used to heat the water.
When a scent or aroma is desired with conventional showerheads a scented oil or gel is frequently used. The oil is placed directly to the supply water stream where mixing occurs. This results in large quantities of oil being used because concentrated liquid (oil) is mixed with liquid (water). This prior art technology results in a waste of scented oil or gel as most of it is mixed into water droplets of the spray and end up going down the drain.
The prior art methods and apparatus for adding a scent to the shower water are wasteful, cumbersome, expensive, ineffective and harmful to the environment. When scent oils or gels are mixed directly with the supply water and come in contact with the body, especially the eyes and mucus membranes of the face, irritation can occur. In addition, more soap is used to dissolve the oil to have a clean feeling. Longer showers result and more energy being used to heat the shower water. The consequent increased energy production results in more air pollution as well as the consumption of scarce resources.
The sensation of smell is apparent from the presence of a relatively few molecules at the nostrils. Since one only smells the scent molecules in the air it is wasteful to have the scent oil mixed with water and locked in solution. It does little good and large quantities of scent oil material are used in the shower water with this prior method. This results in an oily film over the entire body and many times as much scent material is used and wasted.
Almost all the scent oils go right down the drain where they add to water pollution that can ultimately contaminate our groundwater. In addition, conventional showerheads result in water sprays with less dissolved oxygen in the shower stream and this result in a less than fresh odor.
In addition, as the world population increases, more water supplies are derived from deep wells. Water from these wells generally has a very low level of dissolved oxygen. The level may be less than one part in a million. This reduces the probability of oxidation of the piping used to deliver the water, however, the water having a low level of dissolved oxygen is less pleasant for the user that bathes with this water.
The prior art methods of adding a scent to shower water is wasteful, cumbersome, expensive, ineffective and harmful to the environment. When scent oils or gels are mixed directly with the supply water and come in contact with the body, especially the eyes and mucus membranes of the face, irritation can occur. In addition, more soap is used to dissolve the oil to have a clean feeling. Longer showers result and more energy being used to heat the shower water. Excess energy consumption results in more air pollution.
A person will perceive a smell if only a relatively few molecules scented material reaches the nostrils of the person. Since a person only perceives the aroma of scented molecules in the air, it is wasteful to have the scented oil mixed with water. Most of the scented oil does little good and large quantities of scented oil material are used in the shower water with this prior method. This results in an oily film over the entire body and many times as much scent material is used and wasted.
Almost all the scent oils go right down the drain and this adds to water pollution that can ultimately contaminate our groundwater.
In addition, conventional showerheads result in water sprays with less dissolved oxygen in the shower stream and this result in a less than fresh odor.
An additional consideration in the design of a showerhead is that most well water has a rather low level of dissolved oxygen, frequently less than one part per million. Water with this low level and of dissolved oxygen does not clean as well as aerated water that is enriched with oxygen.